Sneak Attack
Type of Feat: Class Sources: *Rogues gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. At 30th level the final value is +15d6. *Arcane tricksters gain sneak attack +1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every two arcane trickster levels thereafter. At 10th level the final value is +5d6. *Assassins gain death attack (not the same as sneak attack for prestige class requirements) +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two assassin levels thereafter. At 9th level the final value is +5d6. *Blackguards gain sneak attack +1d6 at 4th level, and increases by 1d6 every third level beyond 4th (7th and 10th). At 10th level the final value is +3d6. *Invisible Blades gain Bleeding Wound at 1st level, this increases in rank every two additional levels (3rd and 5th). At 5th level the final value is +6 bleeding damage. *Shadow thieves of Amn sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every second level (3rd and 5th). At 5th level the final value is +3d6. *Neverwinter Nine sneak attack +2d6 at 3rd level from Frantic Reactions. Specifics: Whenever the character makes a successful attack against an opponent who is flat-footed, cannot see them, or who is in combat with someone else, the character's blow delivers extra damage. This extra damage is not multiplied in the case of a critical hit. Sneak attack bonuses stacks from any source. Use: Automatic. Monsters of the construct and undead types are immune to sneak attacks, as are any creatures that are immune to critical hits. Gameplay Notes How sneak attack works: Mechanics The extra damage is of the same type as the weapon you hit with (so a longsword deals slashing damage). The weapon you use does not matter (a greatsword is as effective as a dagger). It applies for every single attack that hits (so includes offhand weapons and the like). They are totally automatic and have no penalty to hit. For ranged attacks to be considered sneak attack there is an additional restriction that the attacker must be within 30 feet (roughly one tile of an interior area). A normal attack is upgraded to a sneak attack under the following circumstances (for both melee or ranged attacks): * Flat-Footed - Target is stunned, paralyzed, asleep. Unlike NWN a target who has been knocked down is not automatically subject to sneak attacks. * No sight of attacker - If the target cannot see the attacker (blindness, invisibility, and stealth might apply for this situation). * The target is being flanked. * The target is under the effects of Feint. * The target is under the effects of Impromptu Sneak Attack. This means spellcasters who are casting defensive spells, or not attacking the target, can have their concentration broken more easily by sneak attacks. Defenses against sneak attacks * Improved Uncanny Dodge - A character with this feat cannot be the victim of sneak attacks from flanking (sneak attacks from other sources still apply) unless the attacker has 4 or more levels in classes that grant sneak attack (such as Rogue or Assassin) than the defender has class levels in classes that grant Improved Uncanny Dodge. * Immunity to Sneak attacks. Dragons have a specific immunity to sneak attacks. * Immunity to Critical Hits. Any creatures who are immune to critical hits are also immune to sneak attacks (note that while this should be true, it doesn't always work and Deathless Mastery is one such). Some creatures have immunity to critical hits (e.g. Elementals, Undead, Constructs) as a racial property. Others can gain it as a class ability (Deathless Mastery), from a spell (Iron Body, Stone Body or Living Undeath), or a spell like ability (Oaken Resilience). Epic Precision allows a character to perform a limited sneak attack against an opponent who is immune to sneak attacks or critical hits. The sneak attack will only deal half damage and additional effects such as Death Attack, Bleeding Wound and Crippling Strike will not be applied to the target. Sneak attack additional These feats work with, or do a special version of, sneak attack: * Bleeding Wound - An Invisible Blade gains this modified form of sneak attack at level 1; it increases in rank at the 3rd and 5th level of that class. An opponent who is damaged by sneak attack takes two points of damage per rank of bleeding wound for the next 3 rounds. * Crippling Strike - A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. * Death Attack - At 1st level, the assassin can make a special sneak attack called a death attack. This ability adds to the rogue's sneak attack ability, adding an extra 1d6 points of damage. This bonus rises to +2d6 at 3rd level, +3d6 at 5th level, +4d6 at 7th level, and +5d6 at 9th level. If used against an opponent not already in combat, a successful Death Attack forces the victim to make a Fortitude save or become paralyzed. * Epic Precision - This ability allows sneak attack to damage enemies who are immune to critical hits and sneak attacks. These sneak attacks only do 50% of normal damage and additional effects such as Bleeding Wound, Crippling Strike and Death Attack are not applied. * Feint - An opponent who falls victim to the Feint feat (opposed check of d20 + Bluff skill versus d20 + BAB + Spot skill) is considered flat-footed for the rest of the round and can be sneak attacked. * Impromptu Sneak Attack - Once per day, a 3rd-level arcane trickster can use this ability to deny an enemy his Dexterity bonus to AC for one round, allowing the target to be sneak attacked. The arcane trickster gains an additional daily use of this ability at 7th level, and again at 9th level. 3.5 Sneak attack If a class with this feature can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The character’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is not increased by critical hit damage multiplier. If a character gets sneak attack from multiple sources the bonuses to damage stack. Nonlethal damage With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike (or a weapon with the merciful property), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. Ranged restrictions Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. Target restrictions A character can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. e.g. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. The character must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Sources *Rogues gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. At 19th level the final value is +10d6. *Arcane tricksters gain sneak attack +1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every two arcane trickster levels thereafter. At 10th level the final value is +5d6. *Assassins gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two assassin levels thereafter. At 9th level the final value is +5d6. *Blackguards gain sneak attack +1d6 at 4th level, and increases by 1d6 every third level beyond 4th (7th and 10th). At 10th level the final value is +3d6. *Invisible Blades gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level which increases by 1d6 with every two additional Invisible Blade levels (3rd and 5th level). To a maximum of +3d6 at 5th level. They can substitute this sneak attack damage to deal a bleeding wound instead. *Shadow thieves of Amn sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every second level (3rd and 5th). At 5th level the final value is +3d6. Pre-release notes *NWN did not incorporate non-lethal damage. NWN2 may not include it either for the same reasons. NWN comparison *'Assassins' in NWN don't directly gain sneak attack bonus. Instead, the additional damage is incorporated into an altered version of the death attack ability. External resources *NWNWiki:Sneak Attack *NWNWiki:Death Attack Category:Game rules Category:Feats